Parent's evening
by fanfaction
Summary: Byakuya attends a parent's evening of Rukia's. ...Yeah by first bleach fanfic, more of a test run truthfully. No pointless flames in reviews please, don't just complain with out a reason.


I don't own Bleach in any way, shape or form, all right reserved to Tite Kubo

It had been a time she heard about, but not one she had been looking forward to, Karakura High School had asked all their students to get their parents to attend a parent's evening, she had mixed feelings about it, she didn't have any parents, all she had was Byakuya but she didn't want to parade him around her school, it might arouse suspicion.

"No I should ask him, they said everyone should go & it might hurt not to, so I will just have to ask"

"Err… By- By- Byak-"  
"Don't stutter Rukia" Byakuya said his voice deep & unnerving.  
"Byakuya, I need you to… to" she held the paper out to him.  
He extended his hand towards her; she nearly flinched.

-Damn why is this so hard-

He stole the paper from her hands & brought it to full view.  
His eyes skimmed the paper while he kept his bland expression.

-Can I really show him off as my legal guardian, what if he says no, what if he doesn't, oh God what if he DOESN'T, how would he act in front of my teachers, I did not think this through-

"Hmm" he opened his mouth to speck the closed it again.  
Rukia began to fidget, then she stepped forward "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of-"

"I'm bust that night, get Gin to go with you"  
"Gin, but he's… he's"  
"Your right, he doesn't look much like you & he has a thing for you so it would be-"  
"Wha?" Rukia said in confusion at his last few words.  
"Fine I'll go, but I', expecting a lot from you Rukia" her non- biological brother told her.  
"Your sure I can go, it says parent's evening, but I guess I am your legal guardian" he stated still keeping his subtle tone of voice.

"Err, Byakuya… you can't go in that" she said pointing to his soul reaper robes he was wearing.  
"Really, I was just going to walk into a human school dressed in my uniform with my Bankai active" he said changing his tone to a sarcastic one showing a rare piece of humour, as dry as it was.

_Night of the event_

She had been pacing nervously for a while now, biting her fingernails while she thought of every possible thing that could go wrong with the night.

_Rukia's imagination_

-"RUKIA YOUR FAILING MATH, I'M DISOWNING YOU"

-"Excuse me human, where is the Kido classroom"

_Imagination cease_

Rukia began to rock forward & backwards in one spot still biting her fingernails, nearly nipping the skin multiple times.

"You shouldn't bite your nails Rukia" she turned to see her brother as she had never seen him.  
He wasn't wearing his robes, instead he was wearing a formal, but still ordinary suit you would wear for work, professional black work clothing, with the exception of his white buttoned shirt, he was also wearing a black blazer & black tie (Imagine Sebastian from Black Butler) "We ready yet?" he asked her, braking her from her trance.

-Wow he looks normal, he looks… good, handsome even-

"Err, yes I'm ready, she was wearing her school uniform as requested in the letter from school.  
"Ok, lets get going"

They had gone into the human world after Byakuya got consent from his higher ups, they arrived alone in the middle of a street near the school.

"Ok, lets do-" she began but saw Byakuya had already started to walk forward.  
"Err, wait for me.

They walked into the grounds of the school, they passed other students who had been with their parents, Rukia had gotten a 'hi' or two but the majority of people were interested in the man who toppled her in tallness, many students had never heard Rukia speak off this man, girls had gawked at him because they found him very handsome, he displayed his perfect statue as he stood up straight.

Suddenly a girl bounded in front of the two Kuchiki siblings, Rukia recognised her straight away where Byakuya had to think for a moment before remembering.

"Hi Orihime" Rukia said smiling.  
"Hi Rukia" Orihime coughed as she adjusted her voice to a more serious tone "Hello Captain Kuchiki" she said jokingly trying to mimic his voice.  
"Hello… Orihime" Byakuya said not cracking a smile but he still made Orihime laugh a little.

"Err, Orihime, you don't have any legal guardians so what are you…?"  
"I'm hear presenting myself"  
"You… you can do that?" Rukia asked dumbfounded.  
"Yeah, didn't you know, any who I need to get to my science teacher now, bye Rukia, Captain" she said as she bowed her head slightly at the man.

"At least some one knows how to give respect" Byakuya said sullenly.  
"Behave & don't act so… stoically" demanded Rukia of her brother.

They came (with out knowing) to the principle of the school, Rukia got a little embarrassed as she walked in front of her brother trying to change his path, or at least slow him down.

"Well hello miss Kuchiki &…"  
"Cap- Byakuya Kuchiki" said the elder Kuchiki  
"I haven't heard much about you mister Kuchiki, your not Rukia's father are you, you seem a bit young"  
"No, I'm her… legal guardian, adoptive brother is best"

_A few more hours of awkward encounters later_

"Well I'm impressed Rukia, you've kept your hands clean & your grades high, I'm proud of you Rukia, but this doesn't mean I'm going to be easier on you, I will still expect the best from you.  
"Byakuya, were you… trying to be warm their, before you said that last half?" asked Rukia looking into her brothers eyes.  
"Well… I… I can be brotherly if I want to…" he stated looking away from her, she could of sworn that, for at least a second, she saw, the slightly glimmer of a blush.

She decided to show her apparition by hopping to his left & latching on to his arm by hooking her right arm between his right arm & body, she held her own hand to make sure he couldn't brake free.

He looked over to her quickly, not trying to brake her hold  
"Thanks for coming tonight Byakuya"  
"Its alright, I didn't mind"  
"Lets go home Byakuya"  
"Yeah, ok" he said smiling at her.

-Byakuya, Byakuya… smiled"

**The End**

Ok I will admit, the ending was a bit, yeah it sucked but I didn't really know how to round that off


End file.
